Sonny With A Chance of Drama
by XxXDrama QueenXxX
Summary: Marshall is tired of the fighting between the two shows. Now Mackenzie Falls, and So Random! are now living under the same roof. Will drama ensue? Channy


**So this is my first Sonny With A Chance story, so let me know what you think!**

**I only own my drams of Sterling :)**

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine"

"Fine" The cast's of So Random! And Mackenzie Falls groaned simultaneously as Sonny and Chad were once again in another argument. Chad and Sonny were now inches apart, screaming at each other heatedly.

"What was this one about again?" nice asked falling back onto the couch of the prop house.

"I think this one was about Chad saying Sonny was madly in love with him, something like that" Grady said falling beside Nico on the couch.

"You are such an egotistical jerk! I am not in love with you! I despise you!" Sonny screamed. Chad smirked and leaned closer to her face.

"Really Sonny? Do you really?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"_Casts of Mackenzie Falls, and So Random! To Marshall's office, now"_

"I'm sure you're all curious as to why you were called down to my office" Marshall said as the casts stood before him glaring at each other.

"Due to the negative press of your feuds, I have decided the best course of action would be for you all to bond" Marshall explained. Chad snorted, but quickly covered it with a fake cough, at Marshall's glare.

"So I've talked to all of your parents, and you will now be living together for the next 6 months" Marshall explained. Portlyn fainted, none of the Mackenzie Falls cast members bothering to help her.

"No Marshall, please I'll do anything. Don't make me live with them!" Tawni screamed, falling to his feet.

"Maybe it won't be so bad?" Sonny tried, always the positive one. Everyone turned to glare at her, she shrunk under their gazes. Chad smirked and walked over wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She tried to shake it off, but some how found it comforting.

"Sonny's right guys, I mean living in a house with 5 hot girls? Ka ching!" Chad exclaimed, the girl form Mackenzie Falls sighing dreamily, and the girls from So Random! Scoffed.

"Yea girls, I mean we get to live with 2 hot guys" Sonny said sarcastically, walking over to Nico And Grady. They grinned triumphantly, and hugged her, squishing her.

"Yes, very well. Go off and pack, a moving van will be around to pick your stuff up in a few hours. A limo will be around after to drive you to the house" Marshall said ushering the teen stars out the door.

"Hey Sonshine, I look forward to seeing you more often" Chad said with a wink. Sonny rolled her eyes.

"Me neither Chad, I just can't wait to see you in the morning, you know before your stylist has had a chance to fix you up. Hey, maybe I can bring my camera" Sonny taunted. Chad glared at her.

"For your information..." Chad started, but was interrupted by Tawni.

"Okay Channy, stop flirting we have packing to do" she yelled from down the hall. Sonny blushed and Chad smiled a little. He loved it when she blushed. Stupid cute. He shook his head ridding himself of the thoughts about the So Random! Star. Sonny scurried off to Tawni, while Chad walked in the opposite direction, smiling.

"So what was with you and Chad today?" Tawni asked as she sat on Sonny's bed, while she packed. Sonny blushed and dropped the book she was holding.

"What are you talking about?" Sonny asked, feigning innocence. Tawni sighed.

"It's so obvious that you're into each other. I mean I know he's from the falls, but if you really like him we will try to be nice to him" she said leaning against Sonny's head board.

"I don't like him" Sonny insisted, packing the last of her things away.

"Haven't you heard of love/hate relationships? You can hate someone, but still be in love with them" Tawni explained. A horn honked outside, interrupting them.

"Vans here!" Sonny yelled escaping Tawni's questioning.

"Wow" Both casts gaped at the sheer size of their new home. Three floors, white brick mansion. A pool and a hot tub visible in the back yard. Sonny and Tawni glanced at each other and nodded in silent agreement.

"Dibs on my own room!" They screamed together, making a mad dash for the house to claim a room. The other So Randoms! Followed in suite. The falls stars rolled their eyes at the childish antics and waltzed in.

_Sonny POV_

I looked around my new room, and smiled. It was way bigger than my old room. It was a light yellow, with a large canopy bed that overlooked the pool. I sat on my bed and sighed contently.

"Hello Sonshine!" Chad exclaimed walking into my room.

"Have you ever heard of knocking?"

"Yes, but Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't knock" he said lounging on the bed beside me. I rolled my eyes. So Chad Dylan Cooper.

"What do you want?' I asked annoyed.

"Everyone else is unpacking, and I was bored" he said stretching. I tried not to stare at the strip of toned stomach that showed, damn him and his toned body.

"How am I going to change that?" Chad smirked and put his arm around me, pulling me close to his side. He leaned up to my ear, his warm breath caressing my cheek. I blushed heavily.

"You just did" he whispered. I looked at him, confused. He got up and walked towards the door.

"Everyone wants Chad Dylan Cooper, Sonny. Even you." He said with a smirk as he walked out of the room. I sat on my bed, flustered, wondering what had just happened.

**So there it is. Let me know what you think this was just kinda a prologue, it will get better, I promise.**

**XxXDrama QueenXxX**


End file.
